elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rinde und Saft
Rinde und Saft ist ein Buch in . Fundorte *Im Langzahn-Lager Inhalt Hinweis: Herausgeber möchte betonen, dass die hierin enthaltenen Ansichten die Meinung des Autors widerspiegeln und posthum anonym gedruckt werden. Vorwort: Bis zum Erscheinen des vorliegenden Bandes wusste man nur wenig über die Tunnel des Wurzelsystems und die Knorze selbst, bis auf Gerüchte, Aberglauben und Irrtümer. Nachdem nun diesen Gerüchten nachgegangen wurde, und nach intensiver Forschung und mehreren Expeditionen in die Wurzelsysteme, um die Knorze in ihrem natürlichen Habitat aus nächster Nähe zu beobachten, wird der Autor nun die Ökologie und die Kultur der Knorze sowie die Natur des Wurzelsystems und ihre symbiotische Beziehung darlegen. Das Wurzelsystem: Gemeinhin wird angenommen, dass es sich hierbei um natürliche Höhlensysteme und Gesteinsformationen handelt, in denen Wurzeln und Laub wachsen, doch in Wahrheit gehören die TUnnel des Wurzelsystems zu einem riesigen lebenden Organismus. Diese Tunnel sind nicht nur ein lebendes, organisches, wurzelähnliches Gebilde: jedes der so genannten "Wurzelverliese" stellt einen kleineren Teil eines größeren Ganzen dar. Die Wurzeln aller Bäume (wie auch jene der mesiten Pflanzen auf auf den Inseln) sind direkt mit dem großen Wurzelsystem verbunden. All die gewundene Tunnel sind im Laufe der Jahrtausende langsam entstanden. Wachstum und Bewegung der Wurzeln sind zwar nicht wahrnehmbar, aber deutlich messbar. Die am schnellsten wachsenden Tunnel wachsen ein paar Fuß im Monat, während die am langsamsten wachsenden alle paar Jahrzehnte einige Zoll zulegen. Bernstein: Bernstein ist ein farbiges Harz aus verhärtetem Saft. Ahnlich wie die Haut Schorf bildet, um eine blutende Wunde zu schützen, sondern die Wurzeln im System einen Saft ab, der gerinnt, sich verhärtet und als Bernstein ablagert. Die Wände der Wurzeln sind sehr widerstandsfähig; ein Schwerthieb genügt nicht, um sie zu durchstechen. Die großen Risse, die zur Bildung von Bernstein führen, sind das Ergebnis des massiven Drucks und der Reibungskräfte, denen die riesigen Wurzeln ausgesetzt sind, während sie sich ihren Weg durch tonnenschwere Felsen und Erdmassen bahnen. Knorze: Die aktuelle und beste Theorie besagt, dass die Knorze sozusagen Pfleger und Aufseher des Wurzelsystems sind. Sie kümmern sich um die Instandhaltung und Reinigung der Tunnel und entfernen den überschüssigen Bernstein. Dieses Verhalten ist direkt beobachtet worden; allerdings war die Beobachtungszeit wegen des aggressiven Wesens der Knorze begrenzt. Die großen Mengen Bernstein, die an ihren Kadavern gefunden wurden, bekräftigen jedoch diese Annahme. Obwohl zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt keine Beweise für diese These existieren, wird vermutet, dass Knorze so lange wachsen, bis sie irgendwann zu groß werden, um sich durch die Tunnel zu bewegen, und schließlich mit den Wänden verschmelzen, um selbst Teil des Wurzelsystems zu werden. Was die immer wieder auftauchenden Berichte über Riesenknorze betrifft, so sei angemerkt, dass es keine zuverlässigen Quellen gibt, die dieses bestätigen würden. Aber selbst wenn diese Berichte wahr wären, ließe die Tatsache, dass sie so selten vorkommen, darauf schließen, dass nur ganz wenige Knorze jemals groß genug werden, um dieses Wurzelstadium zu erreichen. Über die natürliche Lebensspanne der Knorze sowie ihr Sozialverhalten ist nur wenig bekannt, da Beobachtungsexkursionen ins Wurzelsystem bestenfalls als schwierig zu bezeichnen sind. Fest steht, dass sie ein ausgeprägtes Revierverhalten besitzen. Knorze verteidigen ihre Tunnel vehement und reagieren äußerst aggressiv auf jeden, der in ihre Sichtweite kommt, was das Studium ihrer Sozialstrukturen nahezu unmöglich macht. Dieses Verhalten hat uns jedoch eine Fülle von Kadavern beschert, die wir in aller Ruhe untersuchen konnten. Unsere Analyse der Knorzkadaver hat ergeben, dass diese Wesen aus rein pflanzlichem Material bestehen. Sie sind mit Rinde und Laub bedeckt, und im Laufe der Zeit zersetzen sie sich wie andere Pflanzen. Alle Versuche, Knorze oder Teile von Knorzen in Erde "anzupflanzen" haben sich als völlig vergeblich erwiesen. Bis dato wissen wir nicht wirklich, wie sich die Knorze vermehren. Bei unseren Untersuchungen haben wir nichts gefunden, was einem Gehirn ähneln würde, wie es bei anderen empfindungsfähigen Wesen vorkommt. Dies lässt die Theorie des "symbiotischen Hausmeisters" glaubwürdig erscheinen und deutet auf eine Art Bienenstock-Mentalität hin -- obwohl die Existenz einer"Knorz-Königin", die über die Drohnen herrscht, bisher nicht nachgewiesen werden konnte. Die zweite mögliche Erklärung ist die, dass diese Wesen durch Magie belebt sind, obwohl der Autor dieser Zeilen die Lösung schwieriger Fragen auf diese Weise zur Entwicklung einer rationalen Theorie kontraproduktiv findet. Zusammenfassung: Das komplexe Wurzelsystem ist ein lebender Organismus, der kontinuierlich wächst und das Land untertunnelt. Praktisch das ganze Pflanzenleben auf den Inseln ist mit diesem Wurzelsystem verbunden. Schwere Verletzungen an den Wänden des Systems führen zur Bildung von Bernsteinablagerungen als Teil eines natürlichen Abwehrmechanismus. Das Wurzelsystem lebt in einer symbiotischen Beziehung mit den Knorzen, die ihm als Beschützer und Pfleger dienen und womöglich phylogenetisch und physiologisch mit dem Wurzelsystem selbst verbunden sind. Kurz gesagt, wir haben es hier mit einem organischen System zu tun, das sein eigenes ergebenes Pflege- und Bewachungspersonal besitzt und größtenteils unbemerkt unter unseren Füßen wächst und sich weiterentwickelt. des Herausgebers: Der Autor wurde nahe dem Eingang eines der "Wurzelverliese" tot aufgefunden. An dieser Stelle sei der Leser nochmals daran erinnert, dass die vom Autor geäußerten Ansichten seine persönliche Meinung wiedergeben. Obwohl wir die vom Autor bei seinen Studien angewandte rationale Methodik nicht verwerfen, bestreiten wir keinesfalls, dass die Magie Erklärung genug ist für die vielen wundersamen Segnungen unseres Herrn Sheogorath. Wir haben allerdings in Erwägung gezogen, die an Verrat grenzende zweite Hälfte wegzulassen. Aus Gründen der journalistischen Integrität und auf Bitte seiner großzügigen Witwe haben wir jedoch beschlossen, sie dennoch zu veröffentlichen. Nachwort: Und nun möchte ich einen theoretischen Exkurs wagen, der fast an Ketzerei grenzt (eines Tages wird mich das noch den Hals kosten), den ich aber wohl oder übel dennoch vortragen muss. Der verbreitete Glaube ist der, dass Fürst Sheogorath unser Land mit zwei Temperamenten gesegnet hat: Manie und Demenz. Nach langer Forschung und Überlegung bin ich jedoch der Meinung, dass es das Reich selbst ist, das uns diese beiden polar gegensätzlichen Sphären auferlegt! Ich habe ein schlaues Experiment erdacht, mit dem ich diese Theorie beweisen möchte. Nimmt man eine beliebige Blume und stellt ihren Stiel in mit Farbstoff versetztes Wasser, so stellt man fest, dass die Blütenblätter langsam die Farbe des Farbzusatzes. Offenbar transportieren die Adern der Pflanze die Farbe zu den Blättern. Wenn wir das Land Dementia betrachten, so stellen wir fest, dass die Farben dort dunkel und gedämpft sind. Im Lande Mania sind sie dagegen hell und strahlend. Ich glaube, dass das Wurzelsystem und die Knorze, die ihm dienen, dem Land Dementia die Farben entziehen und sie dem Land Mania zuführen! Welchem Zweck dies dienen soll, ist mir unklar, aber mein Experiment zeigt, dass Farbe durch Pflanzenadern transportiert wird, und gibt es denn ein größeres System von Pflanzenadern als das im riesigen Geflecht des Wurzelsystems? Liegt es da nicht auf der Hand, dass durch dieses System die Kräfte Manias und Dementias fließen? Und essen wir nicht die Pflanzen und die Früchte der Bäume, die mit dem Wurzelsystem verbunden sind, und die Tiere, die sich davon ernähren? Trinken wir nicht das Wasser, das von ihren Blättern tropft? Atmen wir nicht die Luft, die ihre Sporen und Samen trägt? Werfen wir nicht unseren Abfall auf den Boden, damit dieser von der Erde aufgenommen wird? Sind wir nicht deshalb mit dem riesigen Wurzelsystem unter unseren Füßen eng verbunden? Natürlich, wir sind ein Teil davon! Ohne Frage nährt uns das Wurzelsystem in Mania mit den leuchtenden Farben genährt, die uns unsere Stimmungsschwankungen bescheren, unsere Herzen mit Gefühl und Leidenschaft füllen und uns manch einen starken Drang verschaffen; diese werden aber unseren Mitbürgern in Dementia entzogen, so dass sie finster, verzweifelt, zornig, gewalttätig und gestört zurückbleiben! Sheogorath ist nicht die Quelle unserer "Gaben". Es ist das Land selbst, das uns so unausgeglichen macht! Die Knorze sind die Diener und der Lebenssaft in diesem parasitischen Prozess. Wenn wir alle Knorze vernichten würden, würde das Gleichgewicht wiederhergestellt! Zugegeben, Mania wäre weniger leuchtend, aber dafür wäre dann Dementia weniger dunkel. Wir würden wieder eins mit unserer Welt werden! Lasst ab vom Glauben an Sheogorath, das kollektive Hirngespinst! Lasst ab vom Glauben an eure eigenen besonderen "Gaben!" Wir müssen die Knorze und das Wurzelsystem zerstören! Wir müssen jene vernichten, die uns an den Glauben an einen hochmütigen Herrscher fesseln, der mit unseren Gefühlen und unserem Wohlergehen spielt! Zu den Waffen, Brüder und Schwestern! Zu den Waffen! en:Bark and Sap es:Corteza y savia pl:Kora i żywica ru:Кора и живица Kategorie:Shivering Isles: Bücher